Abby Dawson
by emilicious
Summary: Ally Dawson was having a normal day until a figure from her past returns. What happens when Abby arrives? This is my first fanfic, and I suck at summaries. Please R&R. Better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ABBY!

"Excuse me, are you Ally Dawson?" I hear someone ask me. I look up from my book to see a girl who slightly resembles me. She has dark brown hair, but it's strait. She also has my eyes, only hers are a lighter color. She has a fairly tan complexion and seems a bit familiar, and then it hits me.

My little sister is back.

I play along and say, "Yes, how may I help you?" Then we both burst out laughing and give each other a hug. "ABBY!" "ALLY!" We simultaneously scream, and then another round of laughter begins. Abby had just returned from a boarding school. She'd been gone for 3 years, left when she was 10.

Trish walked in with a new outfit (as usual) and says, "Guess who got a job at—"

"Hi, Trish."

"Umm…Hi? Do I know you?"

We laughed.

"Where do I know that laugh?" She says more to herself than us. Her eyes grow to the size of plates as she says, "ABBY!?"

"That would be me. Miss me?"

We all start jumping and screaming like 5 year olds. Trish because Abby lets Trish dress her up, do her makeup and hair, etc, Abby because she gets to see us now that she's 13, and me because I'm just flat out happy.

"Whoa! Girls! What's with all the scr-Abby? Is that you?"

"Yes, Daddy. I'm back."

My dad starts screaming with us…It almost makes me wonder if he isn't Trish in disguise, even though she's right here. We all head up to the practice room to catch up. That's how this story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long! I have a million and one projects due really soon, and my teachers load on the homework, so I've been kind of busy. Anyways, I got bored during Social Studies and wrote chapters 2 and 3. You deserve them both for the wait. On with Chapter 2!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Abby.

Ally POV

As we headed downstairs again, my head filled with worry. I never did tell Austin about Abby. I had never thought to, as I thought our friendship wouldn't have lasted this long. _Maybe I can evade him_, I thought. That thought vanished as soon as it appeared.

"ALLY!"

Oh. Crap.

"Coming, Austin! Hey," I said as I made it to the counter where he was currently sitting in his favorite spot. I attempted to look casual, and I failed miserably. Austin saw right through my efforts.

"Ally, are you alright? You don't lie well, and your pose is kind of funny looking…" Austin trailed off. That was strange…he looked like he wanted to say something else, but he never did. Maybe I'm hallucinating. It kind of looked like he wanted to kiss me, too. Yup, DEFINITELY hallucinating.

"Of course. Does THIS look like I'm not alright?" I tried a different pose," Well…judging by the look on your face…I guess it doesn't. But that doesn't matter because I'm fine."

"Ally." He was giving me the 'you-better-spill' look. Oh boy.

"What?" I played dumb. I knew he could tell something was bothering me.

"You obviously ARE upset because you aren't looking for your book."

"Whaaaaat? I'm fine and-wait. AUSTIN GIVE MY BOOK OR I SWEAR!" I roared at him.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, Alls. Tell me what's wrong."

"Well…fine. My-" I was cut off.

Trish.

"Ally, I'm taking Abby out shopping, and we wanted to know if you were coming. Oh hi, Austin."

"Who's Abby?"

"Ally's little sister, duh. OHHHHHHHH! OH M'GOSH, ALLY I'M SOOO SORRY! I COMPLETELY FORGOT YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM!"

"Ally?"

I couldn't speak. I was frozen to the spot. I took in Austin's betrayed expression and ran out crying.

Austin POV

I can't believe that Ally didn't tell me she had a sister, much less a younger one. She can't have a sister. She just can't. She would have told me. She would have pictures. Well…I don't really have proof that she doesn't have pictures. But she would've told me, wouldn't she?

Trish POV

I forgot that Ally's cousin isn't really her sister. That she just seems like it. Because of me, Austin is now pacing, and Ally ran off to who-knows-where crying. It's all my fault. Time to set things right.

"Austin?"

"What?"

"Abby is Ally's cousin. I just forgot because they're so close and look so much alike. I always joke that they're sisters. I'm sorry I caused this confusion. Anyways, Abby's been gone for 3 years, left when she was 10. She just came back. She was a sister to both Ally and I. We missed her so much."

"Really? So Ally didn't keep a little sister a secret?"

"Yes. I'm going to go apologize to Ally."

"Alright. I'll be here."

Ally POV

Trish's joke is actually the truth, but I always said Abby was my cousin instead of my sister. I don't know why I never told Trish the truth. But she just told Austin, and I'm scared. Oh no, Time to face her.

"Ally, I'm sorry I told Austin that your cousin is your sister. I just told him the truth. Please forgive me," She said in a rush.

"It's fine, Trish. But I need to tell you something that I never did because I didn't want Abby hanging with us at first, but then I got used to it. Please don't be mad, but…Abby IS my sister. Please don't tell Austin, though. I want to be the one to tell him."

She stared wide eyed and jaw dropped. Then she had a mask of fury. Her face then became sorry and sympathetic. And finally, she was understanding. "Alright, I forgive you and I won't tell. I promise."

"Thanks, Trish. I owe you."

Time to face Austin.

Austin POV

So Ally never really lied, or at least Trish told me that…sort of. So Abby is Ally's cousin. She had no obligation to tell me she had a cousin, I have lots. I wonder when I can meet her. Here comes Ally, so maybe I can ask her.

"Hey, Ally. So Trish told me that Abby's really your cousin. I'm sorry that overreacted, please forgive me."

"Of course, Austin." Man, she looks so cute when she blushed like that.

"So…do I get to meet Abby?" Even though I feel bad for causing her distress, she looks so hot when she chews on her lip. Those perfect red lips, looking like they'd fit mine like a glove. So, I guess you know I'm in love with Ally Dawson. But nobody else does, so I'm safe.

"Um…yeah. Here she comes, anyways." I look to find a short girl, slightly resembling ally, coming this way. She can't be more than 15. WAIT! Trish said she was 10 when she left and just came back, after 3 years. That means she's 13. Wow she looks mature. I guess I understand Trish's joke, now.

I see Trish whisper something in (I'm assuming) Abby's ear. Abby (she must be Abby) whispers something back, and Trish shakes her head. Abby nods. I look at them with a confused expression, and all three girls giggle.

This is going to be one long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ok, so I know I meant to have this up a couple days ago, but it was late, so I had to go to bed. But who says I can't put it up now? Nobody did. So, without further a due, on with chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing used except for the plot, Abby, and Alex.**

Austin POV

The girls won't tell me why they were giggling. Ally's behind the counter, writing in her book (as usual). I walk up to Abby.

"Hi, you must be Ally's cousin, Abby. My name is Austin Moon."

"Yep, that's me. Mucho gusto, Austin."

"Huh?"

She laughs. "It means 'Nice to meet you, Austin' in Spanish."

"Oh, cool. So…If you and Ally are cousins, why do you look so much alike?"

"It's…a gene. Our other cousins look similar to us, too."

"Oh. So where were you for the past 3 years?"

"I was accepted on scholarship to an advanced school in New York. I also worked on some music while there, too."

"THAT'S SO COOL!"

"Yeah. Well, I have to go unpack. See you later, Austin."

"Bye." She left. I'm getting the sneaking suspicion that she and Ally ARE sisters. But I'll give Ally some time to open up.

Dez POV

I know everything. I know that Austin and Ally both secretly love each other. I know Abby is Ally's sister. But no one knows I'm actually Ally's older brother. I'm evil like that. We look nothing alike, and I act stupid t make sure they don't know a thing. So, while they're out, I was busy covering the practice room in music note confetti, tying up balloons that will fall on my command, and putting a cake on the piano. They will kill me. And I'm secretly dating Trish. Also, Abby has a secret boyfriend (Austin's little brother).

Trish POV

So my boyfriend, Dez, tells me that he has a surprise from us for Ally, Abby, and Austin up in the practice room. This should be good.

Abby POV

I'm unpacking. My boyfriend (I should say SECRET boyfriend), Alex Moon, is with me. I missed him so much…when he was in his dorm. Otherwise, we were inseparable on campus in New York. He's the sweetest boyfriend, ever! Awwwwww, he just kissed me. Ah, life is good.

Alex POV

Abby is the greatest girl in the entire universe. I love her with all my heart. I caught her by surprise, kissing her like that. Awww, she's so cute when she blushes.

"Abby?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I met your brother…he thinks I'm my sister's cousin."

"That's funny and cool. Great to know."

"Yeah."

Ally POV

Dear Songbook,

My life is NOT rainbows and unicorns. Abby's back, Trish knows the truth, and Austin's acting strange. Dez is being…well…Dez. I feel like he knows more than he lets on…hmmm. Austin looks EXTREMELY cute today. *sigh* If only he knew the truth. See you later,

Ally M. Dawson

"Whatcha sighing for, Ally?"

"Whaaat? I wasn't sighing, I was breathing."

"Ally, I say this because I care. YOU CAN'T LIE!"

"I know, I know. Life is just not rainbows and unicorns right now."

"What?"

"I have no idea."

"Alright."

"I have Chasing the Sun by The Wanted stuck in my head."

"Really? You had to get those freaks' song stuck in your head? Why couldn't it have been something cool, like my songs?'

"It's not my fault!" I said defensively.

"Cool it, Alls. I was joking with you."

"Ok…"

Abby just walked in…holding some guy's hand!

"Hey, Abby…Who's this?"

But Austin beat her to answering.

"Alex…you're back! And holding Abby's hand?"

"Austin, Abby, WHO IS THIS!"

Alex answered.

"I'm Austin's little brother. Abby and I met in New York. We're…best friends."

Abby shot him a look.

"I lied. We're dating. I wasn't sure if Abby wanted to tell you, but due to that frightening look, I'm guessing she did."

She kissed him. It's like a miniature Austin and I…only we aren't dating .

Let's see where this leads, shall we?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! And if you want a hint as to why, check out the reviews because I posted 1. Also, I was planning to let this go on longer, but I rushed into it. But I am planning to make this at least 10 chapters, if not more.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT, ABBY, AND ALEX!**

Ally POV

Austin has a little brother. He never told me! Wait-why am I mad? I didn't tell him that Abby's my sister. Not only Austin's brother, Alex is Abby's boyfriend, AND he knows the truth about us. Not the part about what we are, but the part about us being sisters. HELP ME!

"Austin?"

"Yes?"

"You know how your brother is dating Abby?"

"Yes…" He looked suspicious.

"Abby IS my sister. That's why I didn't get upset when I found out about Alex."

"I KNEW IT!"

"Sorry I didn't tell you. But to be fair, I didn't tell Trish till yesterday."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Ally…would it be…weird…if I were to ask you out? Hypothetically, of course."

"Not really. Trish swears on her newest heals that you will."

"So you want to role play? You know, just so if Trish walks in she assumes she won't have to give up her shoes."

I giggle. "Sure."

Austin POV

Ally agreed to let me role play asking her out! Of course, it won't be role play for me. But maybe I can finally tell her how I feel!

"Ready?"

"Yup." How can she look so nervous yet sound so calm?

"Should I begin?"

"Yup."

"Allyson Marie Dawson, I love you. I love the way your eyes sparkle like the sun off the water. I love the chocolate curls that top your head, your musical laughter that rings like bells and chimes and brings me great joy. Everything. Allyson Marie Dawson, I promise to love you forever. You're perfect and perfect for me. I love you forever and always. Will you please make me the happiest man in the world and agree to be my girlfriend?"

She was shocked and a little touched, judging by her expression. I thought she could see the truth in my eyes, but I refused to acknowledge the chance. She quickly composed herself, but forgot to remove the awe from her expression. Anyone not paying close attention would see a composed girl, with no traces of emotion. I knew her better than that. As I made my speech, proclaiming my love to her, I had been advancing toward her. I now stood right in front of her, her body pressed up against mine, her lips an inch from mine.

"Yes," she breathed her breath hot against my lips.

And then I kissed her.

It was passionate and greedy, gentle but demanding. I couldn't get enough. I rolled my tongue over her bottom lip, demanding entrance, which she quickly granted. She moaned my name, turning me on MAJORLY. The heated kiss continued.

Ally POV

Austin is French kissing me. _Austin_ is _FRENCH _kissing _ME! _And I am happily kissing back. This is my first kiss, and it is _AMAZING!_ He REALLY threw his heart into that speech. I wish he meant it. All too soon, he pulls away.

"Ally?" He asked breathlessly. I looked into his eyes and saw no traces of regret in those lust filled chocolate orbs. My heart beat a mile a minute as my body tried to remember how to breathe.

"Yes, Austin?" I finally got out, still panting.

"I really hope you aren't mad at me and don't reject me, but…I meant that. AND I _wanted_ to kiss you. That was both, believe it or not, my first and best kiss EVER. But I really do love you."

I stare in shock at the gorgeous blond before me. He meant it. He kissed me. He loves me. He wants me to be his girlfriend. His face began to fall, as if he lost hope and thought I wasn't into him, even though I kissed him back. I quickly jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He stumbled with my weight, but as soon as he regained balance, his arms quickly slithered around me, holding me tight to him. I kissed him long and hard and French. When I pulled away, he was breathless again.

"I guess it's good you meant it…'cause I did too." We kissed again.

"I love you, Allyson Marie Dawson."

"I love you, too, Austin Monica Moon."

We get texts from Trish and Dez:

**Weve taken ur bizy dayz w/o the practice room to our advantage. Cum up 2 c what we did.**

Abby and Alex had gone up a half hour before, so we went up cautiously, holding hands.

We open the door…I hear a scream, and then my world fades into blackness.

I wake up with a variety of faces surrounding me, including Austin, who was on top of me looking REALLY worried. He kissed me, causing me to moan "Austin…" without reopening my eyes, which had slid shut again. He kissed me again, this time long and hard, until I gave in, opening my eyes and smiling. I then give him a kiss.

"Oh thank God! You gave me a heart attack, Alls. After you screamed and feinted…I thought you were dying. Don't EVER do that again, got it?"

I kiss him for an answer. I take a quick glance around before returning to his face. I find that there is musical confetti-glitter, balloons, and a cake. "Wow, thanks, guys. This is amazing."

"No problem." We spend the rest of the store's closed day partying.

Austin POV

It's night. Already. I don't want to leave! I just started dating Ally! Wait-I'm a vampire. I can go without sleeping. I need to hunt anyways. I'll skip hunting, sneak in her window, and spend the night with her.

Ally POV

Abby and I are going hunting. I'm kind of…strange. Abby is the same. But I have special abilities. For instance, I can read minds. I just read Austin's. He wants to spend the night with me. AND he's a vampire! It stinks that I can't tell him all that I am, and that I have to tell him I won't be home. Abby and I are: vampires, werewolves, witches, mermaids, banshees, wolverines, element evolvers, and a pinch of human. It's a LOT to handle, and I have to be very careful when I'm around people. Trish only knows because she faked sleeping when I ditched one of our sleepovers to hunt. *sigh*Life is hard.

"Ally? Can I stay over tonight?"

"As much as I want to say yes, I can't. Sorry, Austin. I have a…family…thing tonight and won't be around."

"Oh…Okay."

Dez POV

Ally and Austin are dating. Austin's a vamp...and the other stuff we are, even though he doesn't know it. I'm the same as Abby and Ally, obviously. Ally and I are old enough to acquire our bloodline's special abilities. Abby will be in a few months. Time flies. I'm going hunting with Austin and Alex, since Austin can't stay with my 1st little sister, and Alex didn't think to ask. Time to hunt.

Abby POV

I told Alex about us. He's a vampire, too. He also suspects other traits, like ours. I sort of felt it…but h told me before I could ask Ally about it. So he's hunting with Dez and Austin, maybe Melissa if she joins them. And I'm with Ally. Maybe we'll meet up.

Ally POV

"Ally, Austin and Alex are vampires, and Alex suspects other stuff, too, like us."

"WHAT!?"

"They went hunting…want to surprise them?"

"Oh yeah!"

The Hunt is on.

Game on boys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This is Chapter 5. I'm a slow writer and typist, so please have patience in me. Thanks, ****Emmi**

Austin POV

(_Italics=Ally's thoughts _**Bold= Austin's thoughts **Normal=no thoughts _***both*=reacting at same time**_)

_Hunting always did give me a rush. The trees flying bye, that feeling of freedom. It's amazing._

**Woah. Who said that? In my head, it sounds kind of like…Ally.**

_Who's there? Who are you? How are you in my head, and how do you know who I am?_

**Ally? Why are you in my head? It's Austin. Wait…we can hear each other's thoughts. But why are you thinking abou****-****are you a vampire, too?**

And then she was in front of us. With Abby, who was staring at my brother…It's like they were talking…Creepy.

_I don't know. It looks like Abby and Alec have the same thing…judging by their changing facial expressions and hard-core staring. In my many hours of reading, I read that when you find your mate, that happens. __***gasp***__ That means Abby and Alex are mates. That means…__***gasp again***_ _you and I are mates! Wait__-__Dez is a vampire?_

**Yeah, he is. And a lot of other stuff, too. So Abby and Alex are mates…and WE are?**

_Apparently. This is amazing! But also a little creepy, since now you can hear my thoughts…_

**Yeah…but now I can find out when you're upset or think some guy is hot!**

_Oh, Austin…what am I gunna do with you? Besides this…_

She came over and kissed me.

**So…we're mates, our littler siblings are mates, and Dez is Melissa's…**

_Melissa? As in your SISTER Melissa? I don't think it's possible…is it?_

**Yeah…it is. And it's weird, too.**

_Ummm…I'll be back…soon._

**Wha****-****?**

She vanished, running. I caught the scent of a wolf…She must've gone hunting. Which means we both don't eat humans! Yay! I guess I better begin, too.

Ally POV

Austin is my mate. Alex is Abby's. Melissa is Dez's. The only part I don't get is Dez being Melissa's. A specific generation of one family is tied to the same generation of another family. So unless Dez is our long-lost older brother, we have some issues. I highly doubt he's my brother He's too different. I'll talk to the Supernatural Council about it while we're there tomorrow.

I see something fly by me as I finish off the wolf. To a normal person, it would've seemed like a breeze. However, I'm not a normal person, and I could clearly see that it was Austin.

_Are you almost done? All 6 of us have to go to the Supernatural Council tomorrow. You know why. The point is, we need to sleep a little tonight so we aren't cranky towards the Council._

"Yes, I'm done, and I know. Let's go."

"Good. Before we go, let's go meet with the others."

"Ok."

We run to meet them, the rush exhilarating as always.

We're the first ones back, so we take the extra time to make out. Our lips move in perfect synch, our bodies melting together. We forgot the world and continued to French and make out. We almost got a little too steamy…but we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, rather loudly, effectively breaking us out of our love-fest.

I looked down, blushing profusely, as I heard Austin chuckle. I heard the others mumble a chorus of "Finally!"s and "About time!"s.

Austin gently lifted my head to show me it was fins and to give me a quick peck on the lips. I heard someone groan while someone else fake-gagged. Just to get back at them for doing that, I pulled Austin in for a long kiss. He laughs, knowing and going along with my plan.

They make more disgusted noises, and we break apart, laughing. We decide to have the Moons and Dez stay at Abby and I's house tonight. Abby and Alex are in her room, Dez and Melissa in the guest room, and Austin staying in my room with me.

While my dad's away, the abnormal shall play…


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: HEY GUYS!HOPE YOU DIDN'T DIE! Ok now that my random burst is over I'd like to say I'm sorry I was too busy to write. Anyways, I love you all and hope you didn't give up on me or my story! Now…wait for it…CHAPTER 6!-Emmi**

**P.S. Ally's dream is actually a weird dream I had…except instead of Austin, it was Edward Cullen from the Twilight Saga. Just so you know where that came from…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Abby, and Alex. Oh, and the dream **

Abby POV

"Wow, they're stupid to trust us alone in one room together."

"Yes, but that's to our advantage."

"Are you sure? You know how I feel about my body…"

"Abby, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. I promise I will not run away from you, as you fear I will."

"Okay Alex…let's do this."

Alex POV

I can't believe it. Abby and I are actually going to seal our bond! This is the best night of my life! God has given me, Alex Randy Moon, the gift of this beautiful girl right before me, and I am forever grateful.

Trish POV

Dez found his mate. Even though I've missed him, I'm supportive of them for him. Ally says when I find true love, I'll understand better. She's been using magic to keep me sane, instead of a mess. She's the best. Thank God for her.

Dez POV

Melissa and I are doing it…again… It always feels like the first time with her. Sweet, sweet baby Jesus. Ah, mating. Never gets old, always feels good.

Melissa POV

Dez. Is. The. Best! Man, he feels good inside. *sigh* This is the life.

Austin POV

"Ally, are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Not entirely…are you?"

"Not yet. Let's wait until we're ready."

"Ok. The others may be ready, but we aren't. Let's just go to sleep."

"Night, my little Ally-cakes."

"Night, my blonde rockstar."

We kiss for awhile then I go to sleep.

Ally POV

Austin is snoring softly, holding me close to him. I snuggle into his bare chest, letting myself drift off to sleep.

_Ally's Dream_

_Austin and I were waiting for showers. I'm sitting on a bed with ivory sheets and bedding. Austin is lying down with his knee-down area hanging off the bed, in that half-sitting-half-laying sort of position, next to me while I sit on the edge of the bed. I get the strange idea that we should shower together_

_I giggle. "You might not like me for this, but why don't we shower together?"_

"_Alright." Austin growls hungrily and looks at me with list-filled eyes._

_I leave the room to get clothes to wear after the shower. I'm in a walk-in closet. Austin marches in looking…well…pissed. He growls angrily. Suddenly, he snatches my bag out of my hands and starts shoving lace bras and underwear into it. He stomps out of the room and I follow. We end up back in the bedroom. We're about to start undressing for the shower…_

I wake up, breathing heavily and sitting strait up. My gaze wanders to Austin, who wakes up when his arms no longer hold me.

"Ally? Are you ok?" His thumb is brought up to gently brush a fallen tear from my cheek as he sits up beside me.

"I had a weird dream…it scared me for what it was about and even more when I realized that I wanted it to be real."

"Shhhh. Hush, baby," he says in dulcet tones, cradling me in his lap. "Why don't you tell me all about it?"

I tell Austin everything in extreme detail.

"Oh Ally."

I snuggle in closer to his bare chest. "Austy, it scares me."

"I know, Allycat. How about we go for a midnight dip in the lake to get our minds off of this?"

"Okay."

At the Lake

We strip down and jump in. So we can talk normally, instead of thinking to each other, we swim to the surface.

"You're so beautiful, Alls."

I blush bright red and giggle. "Th-thanks, Austy. You're not so bad yourself." My own statement causes me to get redder, if that's even possible.

"I love you. Umm…" He looks nervous (which is strange because, and I quote, Austin never gets nervous). "Hey, Alls?"

"Yes, Austy?"

"Can we spend tonight like we're gonna die young?"

"D-do you m-mean…?"

"Yes…."

"I'm ready now, and since you asked, I'm assuming you are, too. So…let's do it."

In Ally's Bedroom

Austin POV

Last night was AMAZING! Right now, we're writing a song for my upcoming concert, with Ally trying to duet the song with me during the concert. When we're don't, we're going to the council.

(**Bold=Austin, **_Italics=Ally, __**Both=both)**_

_**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_  
_**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_We're gonna die young_  
**We're gonna die young**

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

[Beat break]

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_Young hearts, out our minds_  
**Running 'til we outta time**  
_Wild child's lookin' good_  
**Living hard just like we should  
Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know)**  
**That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)**

_Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)_  
**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'til we die  
**  
_**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
**_  
**We're gonna die young**  
_We're gonna die young  
_  
**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

[Beat break]

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Young hunks, taking shots_  
**Stripping down to dirty socks**  
_**Music up, gettin' hot**_  
_Kiss me, give me all you've got_  
**It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)**  
_That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)_

_Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
_**Take my hand I'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'til we die  
**_**  
I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
**_  
_**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
**_  
_We're gonna die young__**  
**_**We're gonna die young**

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

"ALLY, THAT'S AMAZING!"

"Thanks, Austin."

"Are you sure we're gonna duet it?"

"I'll be fine as long as you're right next to me, holding my hand."

I kiss her long, gentle, and loving.

Her phone goes off. This is what she does: look, shrug, IGNORE.

"Who was that, Alls?"

"Just…"

"Just?" I prompt.

"My crazy ex, Dallas."

"Why is he calling you?"

"He keeps blowing up my phone, saying that we should get back together."

I growl, being unable to help the jealousy churning in my stomach at the thought of them together. "Are…are you going to get back t-together? With h-him?"

"Of course not. Actually, I kinda wrote a song about it… Wanna here it?"

"Sure"

(_Italics=Ally singing_)

_I remember when we broke up the first time__  
__Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like__  
__We haven't seen each other in a month__  
__When you, said you, needed space, what?__  
__Then you come around again and say__  
__Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change__  
__Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day__  
__I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you___

_Oooh we called it off again last night__  
__But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__To my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together___

_Like ever...___

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights__  
__And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right__  
__And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine___

_Oooh you called me up again tonight__  
__But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__To my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together___

_I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever__  
__And I used to say never say never__  
__Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you__  
__And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know__  
__We are never getting back together, like ever___

_We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__To my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together___

_We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we__  
__Oh, getting back together___

_You go talk to your friends talk__  
__And my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

"Alls, that was awesome."

"Thanks, Blondie."

At the Council

Ally POV

We walk down many long corridors to a dome-shaped room…it looks almost castle like. **(AN: I picture the room with the Volturi in The Twilight Saga: New Moon)**. We face the Council expectantly…


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: the next couple of chapters may be a little...Twilight... Sorry it's been awhile. I'm a procrastinating author who was lazy or busy for the past...however long.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own austin & ally stuff or twilight**

No POV

"Hello, Dawsons and Moons," Arcaious says.

"Excuse me, but you never acknowledged Dez," Ally inquires.

"Well of course I did. He IS your older brother."

"Arcaious!" Dez shouts.

"They needed to know. After all, you are their trainer."

"What!?" the Dawsons all scream.

"We assumed you knew. Did you know Ally and Alex are to be sacrificed?"

"What!?"

"You heard... Lennox?" he calls. "Take care of them."

"NO!" every visitor but Ally and Alex shouts, as they were too shocked to notice.

Ally and Alex are pushed to the back of the group as the others crouch in defense.

Lennox, Arcaious, Luciolina, Despermarcarocus, and Emanuliciano spring to attack.

And so the fight begins.

-—-

To skip the gory details, Lennox and Luciolina (the true fighters) died. Well... Their doubles that took their place sometimes... Died. They weren't there, so they lived. But since the doubles died, the rest of the council backed off. No visitors died. However, Melissa got a broken arm.

"You passed our test."

"Yes, Council."

"You are now free families and couples."

"Thank you, Council."

And with that, they left.

Ally POV

"AUSTIN!"

"Woah, woah, woah. What's wrong?" I shakily faced the sink and pointed. I waited patiently for his reaction. Sneaking a glimpse at his face, all I see is him staring in shock. Finally though, he reacts...only...it was more like this:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After his "little" scream, he says, "How—-How is that—-Is that even—possible?"

"A-Apparently..."

"B-b-but we–-we're only 16!"

"I know..."

"Alls, I don't know if I'm ready to handle this... I don't know if I can do this..."

"You are and you can. You'll do wonderfully. But no matter what your choice is, I'm going to keep it."

"And you think I wouldn't? I love you, and I'm not going to abandon you. I'll be by your side through this. I promise. I wanted this... I just thought it would be later in life. But no matter what, I will not leave you alone in this." And with that, he showers my face in kisses.

*giggling* "I love you, too." Suddenly, I'm jerked forward by what felt like a kick. "Woah!"

"Alls, you okay?"

"Yeah... I think that was the baby. OMG this is just like Twilight! So my pregnancy should last...about 3 weeks. And since I was born a vamp, the baby will come out like a normal one. OOOHHH!" I squeal in delight. "BABY NAMES!"

"Alls, calm down. That's not good for the baby. But since you can read minds, can you hear whether the baby's a boy or girl?"

"Ummmm..." I momentarily growl. "It won't tell me! Listen, Little One Without A Name! I am your mother, and this is NOT funny!" Austin starts laughing. Next thing he knows, he has a red cheek, and he's on the ground beneath me and my little baby bump.

"OW! Alls, what was that for!?"

"You laughed at our stubborn child being rude!"

"Oh yeah..." He crouches by my growing stomach. "Hi, baby! It's Daddy. Now can you please tell Mommy what you are?"

I focus in... "The baby says, 'NO! I want to be a surprise.' If it's a girl though, it's getting named Renesmee because I love Twilight, and it's so pretty. Boy...hmmm...Austin Jr.! Ommigosh, Austin! The baby just asked someone to move over... Well, sorta. But that's not the point. Point is, WE'RE HAVING TWINS! Well...I think we are... There could be more."

"Awwww! But don't make those names final because I have opinions and so does everybody else. Plus if they're double one gender, we need more names."

"Fine." I say, grumpy.

**Author's Note: Who saw it coming? Who didn't? PM me or Review with whether you did or didn't, the gender situation you want, if you want there to be more than 2 babies, and as many names as you can think of!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hey so no one really sent in names except for queenc1, so thank you to queenc1. I would put off this chapter and do some fillers, except it comes right after the last one. So basically, these names are courtesy of queenc1 and I. Love, Emmi. Also, I'm sorry these chapters have been so short. But anyways, Read, Review, and DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally stuff or Red by Taylor Swift**

Ally POV

"Alright, everyone. Baby name time. We need multiple names of both genders."

"ALLY'S PREGNANT!?"

"Yes, and it's more than one child. 3 week pregnancy... Ally claims it's our own little Twilight thing."

"yup, now Austin wants me to not move, over protective b-WOAH! Baby kick. Austin won't leave my side, so can you guys get me blood for the babies and myself, and get Austin some blood while you're at it, 'k?"

"And guys, be wary around Alls, k? She already got pissed and assaulted me for laughing at the babies' stubbornness... I think mood swings."

I smack him upside the head.

"OW! Alls!"

I play innocent. "Was that your head? My bad..."

He mumbles something that sounds like " Stupid baby hormones. Stupid hormones in general making Ally hormonal. Hormonal pregnant woman."

He gets smacked again. " I'm pregnant not stupid."

"Never said you were stupid."

"You implied it."

"whatever. So baby names... What'd ya got? Abby?"

"For a girl, Anastasia or Adeline. If a boy, Adam or Aaron."

"Those are great names. Alex?"

"Umm…I think for a girl, Alexandra or Annie. If there are boys, Andrew or Liam."

"Melissa?"

"Austin Jr. or Dmitri for a boy. As for a girl…umm…Devon or Payton."

"Dez?"

"For a boy, Matthew, Jacob, or Edward. For a girl, Emily, Renesmee, or Isabella."

"OMG! I TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU DEZ!" Ally screams. "Alright. Austin?"

"Boys…Lester or Mike, after our fathers. Girls…Marie or Mimi after our mothers."

"Alright, they aren't horrible, Austy." Ally complies.

For the next week, I feel weaker and know I look horrible. Austin keeps saying the children are draining me and are going to kill me. I never listen though. I want the children too much. He keeps looking at me like I'm dying and the knowledge has made him old and exhausted. He looks like he's scared of losing me.

We've pretty much stayed away from Trish. Then one day, she showed up. But they wouldn't let her in. Until I told them to. The scene kind of reminded me of when Jacob found out Bella was pregnant. Yeah, went just like that. And Austin DID ask to be killed if I died. If I die, he's going to hate the children. That's why I'm determined to make sure that I don't.

My dad never returned from his trip... And when I asked the council about it, they said he died. I spent the next couple of days crying, all of us Dawsons did. And all of the moons comforted us. But something tells me the council lied. I mean after all, my life is a Twilight movie/book right now. So Lester is supposed to see our kids. Yeah... Hey, here comes Trish...she looks...apologetic.

"Hey umm... I'm so sorry, Ally. Austin left. He said to call him if you live, that this became too much for him. He said to kill him if you don't live. Ally, in so sorry he abandoned you. But to make up for my not being supportive, I'll stay by your side through the pregnancy and defend you and the babies. Dez already changed me, so I'm good to go."

I started crying when she said Austin left. He couldn't have. He promised me.

"I can't believe he abandoned me. I won't. He promised me he wouldn't."

"Well he left, so I'll be there for you."

I wipe a tear. "Thanks, Trish."

Next thing I know, I'm writing this song:

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_  
_Faster than the wind_  
_Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly_  
_Loving him is like trying to change your mind_  
_Once you're already flying through the free fall_  
_Like the colors in autumn_  
_So bright just before they lose it all_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Loving him was red_

_Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_  
_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_  
_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_  
_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Oh red burning red_

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_  
_Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_  
_But moving on from him is impossible_  
_When I still see it all in my head_

_Burning red!_  
_Darling it was red!_

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_  
_Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red_  
_We're burning red_

_And that's why he's spinning round in my head_  
_Comes back to me burning red_  
_Yeah yeah_

_Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

Austin, that was for you. Maybe you'll come back if you hear it. I know you can hear me.

Then I got a premonition. I saw our table... With a note on it.

"Trish, I know you would have slapped Austin if he said he was leaving... Did he leave a note? Maybe on the table?"

"Yes... Premonition?"

"Yeah, now let me see the note."

"Mmk."

**AN: Why do you think Austin left? What was in the note? Does anyone even read this?**


	9. Chapter 9

AN:** OMG IM SOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SOO LONG AND ITS SO SHORT PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND DONT GIVE UP ON ME!**

* * *

Ally POV

Trish brings me the note. First thing's first: this is NOT Austin's handwriting. It's way too sloppy. Second, Austin would NEVER say this and live. The note says:

I hate you. Go to hell with the babies. I'm leaving.

"Trish, why did you lie?"

"To make it nicer..."

"This isn't his handwriting."

"I thought maybe the stress got to his hand.."

"I think he was taken..."

* * *

Austin POV

The council cannot be trusted... Ally's father is alive. In fact, he's right here with me. We are both in chains, but we don't know where we are or how we got here. All we know is the council did it. I'm assuming we're in hell, being as the council is made up of such demonic people. I need to get out of here. Ally. The babies. I just hope that they're alright.

"Lester, can I marry your daughter? I know it isn't a good time, but I love her, and she is my mate."

"Then it will happen no matter what I say."

"True."

* * *

Ally POV

"Where is he?"

_I see a hooded person being forced into a shed, by the council. At the last moment, the hood is yanked off to reveal Austin. A glimpse into the shed reveals my dad, too._

"An old shed. Or more specifically : the COUNCIL's old shed. And It gets worse. They have my dad captive there, too."

"I am going to murder them."

"Come on, Trish. You can kill them later but right now, we have to go save Austin and Dad."

"Ally, YOU. ARE. PREGNANT!AUSTIN WOULD KILL ME!"

"Then it's a good thing I'm not Austin."

"He would never let you...It's a good thing I'm not Austin, either."

"Let's go."

* * *

"Where's your shed?" I say to the Council.

"Allyson, you're pregnant! What a delightful surprise! And Patricia, a newborn of bites."

"Don't ignore us, you over pampered old dude!" Trish. Amazing.

"Answer the damned question! Where is your shed?!"

"We don't have one."

"Bullshit."

So...I read their minds. Looks like a small conversation.

_Do they know?_

_They can't!_

_What if they do?_

_Not possible._

_They mustn't find out about the shed. Hell is not where we want them, being as how important they are. As long as they don't go to the dungeons of hell, to the shed, we will be safe. They mustn't get to it._

_They won't. And they can't know. It's not like they can read minds._

It's a good thing that they don't know that I can.

"Tell us, assholes. Or pay."

"You two girls don't scare us."

I quickly kill 2, Trish 4.

"Scared yet?"

"Nope. And we don't have a shed, so I have nothing to tell you."

"Ugh. I'm tired, Trish. And we're thirsty. Take me home. I'll deal with him later." I finish with a growl.

"Fine."Trish relents.

* * *

"Trish, They're in the dungeons of hell. We need to get to them," I say, walking to my closet door.

"How do we-Is your closet door a portal to hell?"

"...Maybe..."

"I'll yell at you later. Let's just go."

I open the door and walk in.

"Princess Ally has returned!"

"You're the princess of hell?"

"No...I just killed the Devil and they seemed pretty happy about it..."

"Oh...ok?"

"Demons, guide me to the dungeons."

"Ally, are you sure ab-"

"Shut up! I've got this!"

"Yes, Princess Ally."

So they lead me there. At the very end of the hall, I see the the shed. I speed over and yank the door open.

"Dad? Austin?"

"Ally!"

The door is slammed and locked behind us. Only then do Austin and my father appear. In the chains.

"Ally? Ally you have to get out of here! It's not safe!" THey chorus.

"I'm locked in and I'm not going anywhere. Not without you." I run over and rip Austin's chains off while a silent Trish does the same for my father. Austin wraps me in his warmth.

"As long as you and the babies are safe, I don't care where I am."

"Well I do. No way in Heaven are you staying down here, much less leaving us."

"Babies?" My father says angrily.

"Hi, Daddy. And yes. I'm pregnant. It's at least two, if not more."

He uses his vision on me. "Oh. My. Gosh. Ally, I'm so sorry."

"Did i lose the babies?" I say starting to cry.

"Oh heavens, no. You're having sixtuplets. Thats why I said that. It will be very painful and very demanding."

"6!?" Austin and I scream.

"yes. Where's Abby?"

"At home with Alex, Dez, and Melissa. Daddy, how come you never told me that Dez is our brother?"

"At a very young age, he was taken away. He would be safe. It was the only way the Dawson line could continue. When he came back, it was a visit and he moved into his own apartment. He's your big brother by 3 hours, Ally. Just like Melissa is Austin's big sister by 2 hours."

"Oh...ok."

"Does anyone know how to get out?!" Trish shouts, followed by Austin and Dad shaking their heads and me just smirking.

"What're you smirking about?" Austin asks.

I walk over to a few panels and pushed. They opened and gave way to Abby's room. I pull everyone through, knowing the Council would be there soon. Then I slammed the door shut and locked it.

"ABBY, DEZ, MELISSA, ALEX!" I shout.

"Yes, All-Austin, Dad!" "Mr. Dawson!" These are heard as they run to us.

"We're home. Our home. We are home."


End file.
